Del Carlo's
by Mackena
Summary: A mission is simple until Terri's exhusband shows up.
1. Mission

It was three minutes past nine, and everyone was gathered in the conference room. Joshua, Carl and Jackson sat at one end of the table in a deep discussion. Terri sat next to Lex laughing at one of his corny jokes. And Stiles could do nothing but sit across from her and stare. She was wearing a white button down shirt, black slacks and black pumps. Half her hair was pulled back with a black clip, and the rest fell around her shoulders. The only piece of jewelry she was wearing was a turquoise pendant that was visible only because three buttons of her blouse were undone. She popped a grape into her mouth, when Quinn walked in. " Morning all, " he said in a voice that made a simple greeting seem like a threat. Before waiting for a response, he moved on.  
  
The meeting was nearly over, and Stiles still hadn't gotten a mission. But it was a slow day in the intelligence world. Azerbaijan had a new defense minister, and the last mission had been a success. The president wanted more intelligence on the Middle East, and someone in congress was mad about something. Stiles thought he was off the hook, when Quinn turned and looked at him. " Don't worry Mr. Stiles, I haven't forgotten you," he said with a sly grin, as he clicked a button. The picture on the screen changed to a young Latin woman with a deadly glare. " Maria San Tino." Quinn started " Of the San Tino cartel?" Terri asked looking up from her notes. " Very good, Ms. Lowell." Quinn grinned. " For those of you who aren't as up to date as Ms. Lowell, the San Tinos are one of the most powerful, well-connected and deadly cartels in the world. They have networks in Europe, Asia, and the Americas. And these networks are only growing. There have been some claims that their money fuels terrorist activities around the world, and even Al Qaeda. We had no solid ties, and no way to gather information, that is until now. This little daring," he said pointing to the picture, " is the only child of Miguel San Tino, who now runs the San Tino family. She was being groomed to take over the cartel from her father, that is until dear Daddy killed her lover. Apparently this angered Miss San Tino to the point of offering a rival cartel information on the family, for a hefty price, of course. The girl is not stupid. Luckily for us we intercepted the rival cartel contacts, and they have graciously decided to allow us to go to the meeting with Ms. San Tino in their place. Mr. Stiles you will meet them, along with Ms. Lowell. Lex, we will need you to make it look like 1.5 million was deposited in Miss San Tino's Swiss bank account. You and Mr. Haisley will also provide surveillance for the mission. Here are your mission summaries. Read and review. That is all people." He said closing his briefcase, and leaving the room. They all flipped through their reports for a second, before standing up and filing out. Terri waited a little longer than the rest, then she closed her book as well and stood up. Stiles waited until she got up, and then quickly he filed into step with Terri. " Did you see in the mission report, we are meeting Miss San Tino at Del Carlo's?" He asked following her down the hall. " I had no idea," She asked in a fake shocked voice. " It's fairly nice place. We might want to help each other pick our outfits. You know, so we are dressed similarly." They were now standing in front of the elevator. She gave him a digested look, before turning around and pushing the up button on the elevator. But Stiles wasn't done yet. After making sure no one was looking, he leaned forward and put his hands on her hips. Slowly he leaned forward and blew some hair out of her ear, then he softly whispered into it, " I remember a promise you made about changing in front of each other sometime? I hope you keep your promises." He lightly kissed her ear, and was more than pleased to see Goosebumps on her skin and her breathing increase slightly. " Don't count on it," she harshly whispered. The doors opened and she walked into the elevator. Then thinking better of it, she turned around and motioned him forward. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, " But if you are good on the mission, well, we will have to see then, won't we?" She softly nibbled on his ear, then turned around and stepped into the elevator. Now it was Stiles turn to gape in shock. 


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency, Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story.  
  
Two days after the meeting, Stiles was sitting at a table by the bar at Del Carlo's. He sat there sipping a dark draft beer, when Terri walked in. She was wearing a strapless black dress, covered with a dark denim jacket, and had a little added height from a strappy pair of black, high heel sandals. Half her hair hung in curls, while the rest was curled and twisted into an elegant updo. The sight of Terri in all her beauty, made Stiles' breath catch in his throat. It wasn't just the outfit either, but the Teri herself, who had an effect on Stiles. He had spent thirty-three years of his life avoiding feeling this way towards anyone. But with Terri, he couldn't help it. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop himself from waking himself up in the middle of the night, filled with panic that he would never see her again. He was powerless to stop himself from staring at her during a meeting. She rendered him helpless. He wanted her to know how he felt, but he couldn't tell her. Nice had been the best night of his life, yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking that she didn't feel the same way. He'd had decided he would rather go on without her, than have his dreams of what could be between them, smashed by reality. When Terri reached the table, she was slightly blushing under his gaze. He leaned over to her with the excuse of telling her everything was set of the mission, when he really just wanted to be close to her. She wore a spicy floral scent, which suited her perfectly. He didn't want to retreat to his chair, but he knew Lex and Jackson were watching. Yet, he wondered what could be if Lex and Jackson weren't outside watching, and this was just a date. They made small talk while they waited for Maria to make her entrance. They talked about their favorite foods, and their horrible teachers. She threw around guesses at his first name, but he wouldn't give in and tell her. Shortly after Terri arrived, Stiles had noticed a man sitting at the bar, who was staring intensely at Terri, but Stiles didn't pay him much attention. Who wouldn't look at a beauty like Terri? But as soon as the man finished a few more shots, he stood up and walked over to the table. When he pulled out a chair to sit down, Terri noticed him for the first time and her content smile turned into a dismayed frown. 


	3. Unpleasant

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency, Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story.  
  
" Terri, Terrri! Lovely as eeevver," the man slurred, more than a little tipsy. "Jeff? What are you doing here?" " It's a public place, Terri, and isn't it acceptable for me to say hi?" " Jeff, you're drunk! And if you don't mind, I'm busy." For the first time Jeff noticed Stiles. His drunken smile turned into a sneer "Who are you?" "That is none of your business, Jeff, " Terri whispered in a low voice. " Not my business? " his voice started to raise with every word, "Not my business? It's not my business who is screwing my wife? I have the right to find out the name of the guy who stole my wife!" he was now screaming and the whole place had ceased conversation. Stiles had grown tense, and Terri was furious. "Keep your voice down! You have no right. We haven't lived together for over two years and we've been divorced for a year! I want you to leave now," Her voice was low, but had deadly undertones. Jeff's eyes went blank with fury. " You, bitch! I'm not leaving till you do!" At this point he lunged for Terri, grabbing her wrist and twisting it. Terri barley had time to grimace in pain, before Stiles knocked Jeff to the floor. By this time the owner of the restaurant, who had seen the whole thing, grabbed Jeff by the collar "I think it is time you leave," he said pulling Jeff towards the door. Before he could push Jeff out, Jeff turned to Terri " This isn't over, Terri!" Stiles watched him leave than sat down. " Are you alright?" he asked even through he saw her wrist was purple. She nodded, but he wanted to press further. He was about to push her for more, but Maria walked in. 


	4. Hero

The meeting went smoothly. With a few drinks in her, Maria had not only handed over a list of bank accounts, headquarters, and main buyers, seller, producers, and growers, but had also given detailed accounts for where the money went, and a time and place for the next transactions. Throughout the meeting, Stiles could tell Terri was shaken but she performed her job without flaw. Stiles was eager to talk to Terri, but he escorted the tipsy Maria to her car. He headed back to the restaurant, hoping for a minute alone with Terri. As he entered the restaurant he saw Terri was already gone. He dejectedly walked to the van, and climbed into the front seat. He looked back at Terri, but she would not meet his eyes. He turned around and the rest of the ride progressed in silence.  
  
Terri walked into her office more than distracted. She had been having such a nice time with Stiles, and then Jeff showed up. He continued to ruin everything in her life, she thought as she angrily threw some papers on her desk. She was so consumed by her anger, that she didn't notice Joshua watching her. " I heard you ran into a very drunk ex at Del Carlo's." " Yes, and he nearly compromised the mission. And he left me with a pleasant reminder," she held up her wrist, which was already a lovely shade of purple. Joshua examined it and then nodded. " Ice it tonight and the swelling and discoloration will go down. On another matter, where are you staying tonight?" " Why would I need a place to stay?" " I was under the impression that Jeff had declared that he wasn't finished." " That's just Jeff. He doesn't even know where I live." "Isn't this the same ex who hired a private eye to follow you? Don't think he couldn't find you if he wanted to. I know you don't want to feel helpless Terri, but," seeing her reluctance to except the facts, Joshua stopped and headed to the door. Before leaving he did give her one last piece of advice. " If you change your mind, I believe Mr. Stiles is still in the building. Guys loves playing the hero." Before Terri had a chance to rebut, Joshua was gone. She sat at her desk for only a minute more before packing up some papers and leaving. Walking though the building she noticed lights on in one of the conference. ' Examining the evidence we gathered. I hope they got something from this hellish night. I wonder if Stiles." Terri shook her head to stop herself from this line of thought. It seemed she couldn't get though an hour without thinking of him. She would sometimes think they had something between them, but other times it would seem like Nice was just another fling for him. Their relationship was in constant tango. Andros Island, then missed calls, and broken dates. One-step forward, two steps back. She attempt walk straight past the office but couldn't stop herself from peering in. She convinced herself that she was just seeing if they needed any help, but knew she really hoped to see Stiles, and maybe have him "play hero" as Joshua had put it. She was so busy staring into the office, she didn't see the man coming right at her. 


	5. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency, Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story.  
  
He noticed her first. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and was still wearing the dress from the restaurant. She still looked as beautiful as she had early, but he could easily see the unease clouding her features. She was several yards in front of him, yet was too busy looking in the office to notice him, and they soon collided. " I'm so." She started before realizing who it was. She found herself gazing into a pair of blue eyes belonging to one AB Stiles. They both stood there a second hardly moving, just staring into each other's eyes. Seeing all that was unsaid between them became too much for Terri, and she started to back away but found that he had a light, yet firm grasp on her arm. Her slight movement broke the stillness that had bonded them together and he momentarily broke eye contact. " Terri... are. are you alright?" He said sheepishly looking up. She made a slight, uneasy laugh at his worry. " Yes, it just a bruise, it doesn't even hurt." She started, hoping to dismiss his fears with a wave of her hand, but his expression stopped her mid-sentence " Not the bruise," He paused not sure if he should, or could go on. He closed his eyes, and then rose them again to meet hers. " I mean are you alright?" The concern in his eyes was so potent she found her self meekly nodding, and once again averting her eyes from his intense gaze. For the second time that night he knew he needed more from her, but decided to change the topic instead of pushing her to a place she didn't want to go. " Do you need a place to stay tonight, or someone to stay at your place?" She quickly looked up straight into his eyes. She wanted to say yes, but her pride wouldn't let her. He was shocked by the anger flashing though her eyes. She immediately pulled away from him in one violent movement. " Did Joshua put you up to this? Do you both think I'm so incompetent, I can't be left alone???" Her whole body quivered in anger. Stiles found him self-speechless at her anger. He thought he was doing the right thing, but once again he had done something wrong. He found himself muttering, trying to find the right answer to ease to wrath. " No.Terri.I.He never. err he did mention it, but." At this Terri threw up her hands, and started to walk passes him, clutching her bag. Stiles was immediately on her heels. " Terri. Terri, wait! For God sakes let me at least offer you an explanation!" Terri stopped so fast that, he almost ran into to her. She stood there with her back to him. Stiles wanted to have a face to face discussion, but knew better than to push her right now. " Joshua did mention it, but I did it because I... I wanted to. I want to be with you Terri and not just for tonight" His last words came out so quietly, that even through he had leaned down to whisper them in her ear, she wasn't sure she had heard them. He straightened himself and just stood there waiting for Terri's reaction. She slowly turned around, and he breathed a sigh of relief. " Why? Why now Stiles?" " Why not. I know I've made a lot of mistakes with us, but I didn't want to add this to the list. Terri if you want to be alone tonight, that's fine, but I'm not letting this go. We will talk about us and Jeff and everything else between us, whether it is tonight, or next year, it will happen. I mean this Terri. This was never just a one night stand to me" He said his words with such power and emotion, Terri was taken aback, but it was the emotion in his eyes, that truly surprised her. After a brief few moments, she felt herself tearing up, so she turned around and continued her walk down the corridor. Stiles just stood there with a feeling of sadness he had never experienced before. He watched her go and most of him wanted to run after her, but he knew reasonably it had to be her choice. He had delayed them enough, it was her turn to call the shots. She had to come to him on her terms. He sighed in defeat, and was just about to leave himself, when Terri stopped. She slowly turned her head towards, and a mischievous smile played on her lips " Well, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" In a heartbeat he closed the distance between them. He laughed as he stood there next to her. He leaned down and once again whisper in her ear, " Let get out of here." 


End file.
